


The Assemblers

by lost_in_a_nebula



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_nebula/pseuds/lost_in_a_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Steve chat about Peter's daydream inspired by Tony's singing in the shower - The Avengers; the next big band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assemblers

Tony was at one of the Stark Industry meetings Pepper had demanded he actually attended – she’d even consulted Steve, Peter and the rest of the Avengers to make sure he got out of bed in time to attend the 10am meeting. He was there. Steve was sure of it. He can’t have gone to Shawarma’s at this time in the morning.  
Steve had made celebratory pancakes for him and his teenage son, for getting Tony out of bed was a task they’d never successfully accomplished before.  
Steve put the breakfast treat soaked in maple syrup in front of Peter but he barely responded. Steve waved his hand in front of his face and the trance was broken; daydreaming on hold for the moment.  
“What’s on your mind, son?” Steve asked, sitting down with his own pancakes.  
“I was just thinking, who would do what if the Avengers were a band.” Peter mused. Steve took a moment to get to grips with the strange topic.  
“Why?”  
“Dad was singing in the shower this morning.”  
“You going to explain your thoughts or leave me hanging?”  
“Okay, Dad would be the lead singer, one of those divas that always say they could make it without the band but never actually get round to leaving them?”  
“That sounds like your Dad.” Steve chuckled. “And?”  
“You’d be the lead guitarist, Dad would always flirt with you on stage but you’re to engrossed in the music to really notice. Bruce is the bass guitarist – quite quiet, normally keeps himself to himself. Thor’s the drummer because drummer’s always have really muscly arms. Clint would be the backing vocals, because he’s more high pitched than Dad and he could only play an instrument with one string and that’s useless.”  
“And Natasha?”  
“I want to say backing vocals with Clint but I don’t think she’d be happy with that.”  
“She could be our body-guard; that’s more her style.”  
“Yeah! And she has to escort Dad out the building because he gets distracted by signing autographs for all your adoring fans.”  
“What kind of music do we play?”  
“Nothing particularly heavy – no metal or hard-core stuff, probably pop-punk; something electric with a heavy back beat. Dad would be the type to swear all the time and go to loads of parties but he still writes really meaningful lyrics about the love of his life.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“His favourite lead guitarist.” Peter smirked and Steve laughed. “And that favourite lead guitarist has a ‘hidden love’ for 40s jazz and plays the saxophone for a jazz band uptown sometimes, but only the most dedicated fans know it because they know everything about you – your birthday, your family history, what you eat for breakfast; everything.”  
“And what’s the band called?”  
“The Avengers, of course. The fans are called the Assemblers – they come whenever you call. You have a big following in Australia.”  
“Why Australia?”  
“Because I want to go with you when you tour in Australia.”  
“And where do you slot into this?”  
“I’m your photographer and Chief Editor of your magazine – ‘The Avengers Initiative’.”  
“Wow, we must be really successful – we get our own magazine?”  
“Dad, I get my own fan club, just for being related to you.”  
“I’m impressed. How long does our career last?”  
“At least 30 years – you retire in style with a huge tour with loads of fireworks, you reunite in your 70s though, to celebrate such a great career since your first album; ‘Stark Time’ – Dad was pushy that since he funded it his name should be in the title.” Peter shrugged.  
“I do hope you realise I’m a little concerned how much you’ve thought about this.” Steve laughed. “And I’m certainly telling your father when he gets home.”  
“What’re we telling his father?” Tony asked, waltzing into the kitchen and taking the fork from Steve’s hand and biting the accompanying pancake. “You didn’t let Clint take you to a strip joint did you? I was going to do that-” Steve coughed, glaring at Tony. “-when you’re old enough. So?”  
“Peter thinks you’re a rock star.”  
“Damn, you found the simulation?”  
Peter and Steve exchanged a confused glare, both making a break for the workshop with Tony close behind. Peter asked JARVIS to open the simulation folder and find the ‘Rock Star’ protocol. Tony had created a screaming audience and a stage empty except for one microphone.  
“JARVIS, stop running the damn simulation!” The simulation switched off and they were in the workshop again.  
Peter and Steve were on the floor, rolling about in their laughter; only Tony could create a simulation protocol to fuel his wildest dreams.  
“It’s not funny.” He pouted.  
“I told you he’d be a diva.” Peter giggled.  
“Where’s the part where he flirts with his lead guitarist? Or has he moved on to the backing vocalist?” Steve laughed.  
“Who’s the backing vocalist?” Tony asked, assuming the lead guitarist was Steve.  
“Clint!” They both laughed, the image of Tony flirting with the archer too much for them to handle.  
“You’re both cruel and I hate you.” Tony growled. They didn’t stop laughing.  
“I can’t wait to tell the others about this.” Peter wiped a tear from his eye.  
“If you do I’ll tell them about the time I caught you in your bedroom dancing on your bed in your underwear using a hairbrush as a microphone.” Tony threatened.  
“You’re hilarious secret is safe with me.” Peter promised.  
“And don’t even get me started on the things I could tell them about you, Capsicle.” Tony smirked. Steve smile faded too.  
“Again; secret safe.” He reiterated Peter’s words.  
“Good. Anything else you’d like to tell me?”  
“No. How was the meeting?” Peter asked.  
“What meeting?”  
Steve slapped his hand on his forehead. “You were meant to go to an SI meeting for Pepper.”  
“Was I?”  
“Tony! We talked about this. Where have you been for the past hour?”  
“At an SI meeting with Pepper.” Tony smirked.  
“You’re an asshole Dad.” Peter sighed.  
“Language, kiddo.”  
“I’m 16, not 12.”  
“You’re 7, I vividly recall you being of only 7 years of age.”  
“You’re not funny, Dad.”  
“Not true.”  
“Very true.”  
“Are you two quite finished?” Steve interrupted.  
“Tell me when Dad starts performing again.” Peter turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.  
“Well, if you’re a rock star now, I might have to ask for your autograph.” Steve shrugged.  
“Fondue?” Tony asked hopefully.  
Steve laughed and left. “I’m not a groupie.”


End file.
